


Post-Nuclear Family

by Blattodea



Category: Akira - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection, Vignette, i'm gonna be adding tags and stuff as/if they become relevant !!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blattodea/pseuds/Blattodea
Summary: A series of shorts revolving around Tetsuo, Kaori, and Akira during their reign of the Great Tokyo Empire.





	Post-Nuclear Family

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i've got a lot of little bits and pieces of writing laying around involving these fellas so i figured instead of clogging this fandom's tag i'd just put them in one fic
> 
> consider 'despite the odds' to be in the same vein as well.

 

——【 **_Now, what to do? There's no going back,  
                       and my rapid pulse won't stop._** 】——

For all of his life, Tetsuo was an observer. Even now, that hadn't changed. He sat on the throne's first step, leading down into the water, and watched.

Lord Akira was nothing but a bore, as far as he was concerned. He'd said maybe two words in the entire time they'd known each other, and he didn't really... do much. He ate, slept, sat on his throne, and played with rocks. Ungrateful little bastard; Tetsuo was the only reason the kid wasn't still frozen underground. Even now, he was just skipping pebbles across the water. Kaori was a few feet away, kneeling in the water as she searched for more. Her thin, white shirt stuck to her torso as she stood with a handful of rubble.

That was why he had to watch her. Not because he was trying to be a pervert or anything– but he'd seen the way his aide eyed her up. He'd seen the way everyone eyed her up when she walked by.

Was it because she was one of the only decent girls left around? Because she was kind? Because she acted so motherly?

The idea of one of his underlings wanting to knock her up made him sick.

Kaori was his property. His alone. He would kill anyone who even thought about harming her.

Tetsuo stood up, unwrapping the fabric from around his neck as he approached the pair below him. Kaori only looked up once she heard the sound of his footsteps- her arms were still covered in bits of ruin, even as she tried to wipe them off on her shorts and look presentable.

"Master Tetsuo, I..."

"Take it." Quickly, he thrust his arm outwards, cape clutched in his hand.

"...What?" She looked from the cape up to Tetsuo's face, then back down to the red fabric.

He looked away with a brief huff. He was _not_  going to ogle her tits where someone could see him. "Cover yourself up, _damn_ _it_!"

There was a few seconds of silence, before Kaori let out a short yelp and nearly ripped the cape from her master's grasp. She must have realized how much was showing.

When he looked back at her, she was fumbling to get the cape tied, her cheeks flushed and the cape slightly damp where it met her clothes. He could still see one of her breasts peeking out, uncovered by the cape, her nipple perked against the cold fabric- _damn_ _it_.

Incredibly disgruntled by the entire experience, he muttered, "give me that, you stupid cunt," and descended another step. He took the corners of the cape, tying them since Kaori seemed to be unable to.

"Go on. Go inside. Change your clothes. You'll get sick."

"But Master Te–"

" _GO!_ " He hadn't thought he'd raised his voice that much, but Kaori looked like a hurt puppy, and for a moment he felt like the absolute worst human being on the planet.

She skittered away, wet feet padding up the stone steps, and Tetsuo turned to Akira, who seemed mostly unbothered. Had he even noticed something happened?

"Oi. Akira." He snapped his fingers once, twice, three times, before the kid finally looked over at him with vacant eyes. "We're goin' back in." For a moment, he just stared up at Tetsuo, before dropping the rocks he held into the shallow water with a few unceremonious plops and a quiet grunt.

He still didn't understand why Kaori looked so happy when she played with him, or why she didn't look at Tetsuo with the same smile.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._


End file.
